


S08 E06其实是这样结束的

by WESTGATEOFMORIA



Series: 凛冬 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTGATEOFMORIA/pseuds/WESTGATEOFMORIA





	S08 E06其实是这样结束的

01

 

詹姆拥抱着瑟曦，用仅剩的那只手抚摸着她依然光滑的脖颈:“你永远是我的女王。”

说着，他手上的力道慢慢变大，由抚摸变成勒紧，直到瑟曦在他怀里没了生息。他回忆着妞儿的音容笑貌，等待着砖石落下，等待着“弑君者”的结局。他不知道布蕾妮会替他写完他的历史，他的一生功过终将被历史铭记。

 

02

 

丹妮莉丝在卓耿背上飞翔，扫视着这片她即将君临天下的城市，想起很久很久以前在很远很远的地方，有一个魁梧健壮的男人曾允诺要为她和她腹中的孩子渡过大海，在这里加冕。

她抚摸着黑龙脊背上坚硬的鳞片，低语道:“我们做到了。”

 

03

 

有些人在做他们最擅长的事情: 

提利昂成为国王之手，瓦里斯继续担任情报总管，雅拉将铁群岛管理得井井有条，罗宾断母乳后渐渐改掉了在月门放飞自我的坏习惯。

有些人在争取自己的权益: 

波隆赖在君临不走，心心念念本该属于他的高庭和河间地，每天都在提利昂卧室外一边喝酒一边骂他不守信用。

有些人永远都不会改变:

珊莎尊重丹妮莉丝为维斯特洛和北境做出的所有贡献，但依然会和丹妮莉丝、提利昂就北境独立问题展开一次又一次没有结局的讨论，下次将会讨论联邦制和议会制是否可行；布兰每天坐在心树下仰望天际，总有一个冰蓝色的高大男人陪伴左右，那人不会说话，没有表情，但望向他的目光却格外温柔；艾莉亚独自乘船离开，遥望波澜壮阔的大海，她一直在思考布兰说她会成为“西部世界的拓荒者和乐园之母”是什么意思，没注意到左侧船舷有个长发水手朝自己露出熟悉的笑容。

 

04

 

琼恩不愿让自己的存在成为动摇维斯特洛安定引发内乱的因素，他效仿伊蒙学士，自愿披上黑衣，远离君临和临冬城，远离他最后的亲人和朋友。

当他回到黑城堡，托蒙德正站在他们打过架的地方等着他，白灵蹿出来扑进他怀里，野人们也全跑出来看热闹。

琼恩爱抚过白灵，他走过人群，走上阶梯，走入托蒙德的怀抱。红厅的蜜酒之王快乐地吻着他的头发、脸颊和嘴唇: “我知道你一定会回来的。”

 

05

 

白灵走在前头，琼恩和托蒙德骑马慢慢走，剩余的野人跟在他们后面。琼恩曾引领野人走入长城，如今也要带领他们回到塞外。他曾迷惑于自己到底是奔狼还是巨龙，现在知道他永远都只是他自己。

托蒙德摸了摸琼恩已经显怀的小腹，试图从不多的文化知识里挑出些精致高级的字眼，最后还是失败了。

“还是你起名字吧。”

“如果是女孩，就叫莱安娜。”

“男孩呢? 叫你老爹的名字？ ”

“对，叫他奈德。”


End file.
